EL Resources SEI 504 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. I hope you enjoy viewing it. Describe your topic The purpose of this wiki is to serve as a resource manual to use in elementary content areas such as math, science, social studies, etc. The following topics consist of grouping techniques and cooperative learning strategies as well as reading and writing foundational skills, instructional strategies, and technology tools and resources. Reading & Writing Foundational Skills- The foundational skills must be mastered before students can become fluent readers. Students need to know that the English language is based on 26 letters, and each is associated with one or more sounds. Students must also be able to recognize, name, and form these letters in order to read and write. Secondly, when teachers present a written language in print, students must understand the basic organization and concepts of print: words have meaning, left-to-right, and top-to-bottom hierarchy; letters create words and words create sentences; words are separated by spaces, and punctuation controls the pace and expression of print. Children learn these concepts by owning their first books. Thirdly, phonological awareness is the ability to recognize the sounds of language. For instance, when students become aware of words and then transition rhyming and syllables and finally to the phoneme level. When these skills are mastered students can segment sounds within a word, blend sounds together to make words and substitute sounds as well. Fourthly, students must learn how to recognize and read a collection of high-frequency words and be able to do so with increasing automaticity. Lastly, students must be able to read and comprehend text on level accurately, at the appropriate rate, and with the correct expression. This concept is best accomplished by repeated readings of text passages of increasing complexity while reporting the reading rate and accuracy (Common Core, n.d.). Reading & Writing Instructional Strategies- Summarizing allows students to restate in their own words the meaning of what was read and the most important items to read from the text. It is also typically short and to the point providing "the big idea of the text". Often times when students struggle with this activity a teacher may ask additional and specific questions about the context. Questioning allows students to develop and attempt to answer questions about the text while reading such as "what, when, where, why and how". Questions help students focus on what should be learned, assist with comprehension and help students think while reading. Graphic organizers, on the other hand, allow students to visually see the connections they are reading and since students learn differently this allows each student needs to be met. Different types of graphic organizers include Venn diagrams, semantic map, K-W-L chart, etc. Word walls are visuals that students can refer to throughout the day while promoting literacy. Lastly, incorporating technology allows students to learn uses of technology, creates an engaging environment and also helps students excel in different subjects. Reading & Writing Technology Tools and Resources- There are many resources to assist students with practicing reading and writing: Groove to English provides opportunities for vocabulary, writing, and listening. Starfall has interactive comprehension and phonemic activities for young readers. Razkids is an online guided reading program with interactive books and quizzes. Alpha-bot is a word game with a word spelling robot. Lastly, VocabGrabber can generate an interactive vocabulary word list from any text (Reading and Writing, n.d.). Grouping Techniques & Cooperative Learning Strategies- Grouping by the same first language allows the more advanced students to help those that are struggling with learning English. Also, advanced students can explain things in their native language to a beginner learner to alleviate frustration. When grouping by different first languages forces each student to speak English to work towards a common goal together. To group with the same skill level allows students to talk more in the class or either take turns and with a variety of skill levels it allows students to learn from one another. Round Robin is a technique that allows students to generate and develop ideas within a brainstorming setting with one another. Numbered heads hold each student accountable for learning material in a group setting. Think-Pair-Share is a collaborative learning strategy that allows students to work together to solve a problem or answer a question about an assigned reading. Overall, the foundational skills, instructional strategies, technology, tool resources, grouping techniques, and cooperative learning strategies when used consistently and properly within the classroom will help assist English learning students effectively in any and every subject. Additionally, as time progresses I will add more information to the wiki resource manual. The information that I will add will include listening and speaking skills, comprehensible input, feedback, building background, student engagement, grammar, and vocabulary development strategies, tools and resources for elementary English learner students. Category:Browse